


Why Is A Crush Called A Crush?

by ReaperStygian



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), The Sims (Video Games), dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, High School, Love, M/M, The Sims, Unrequited Love, What am I doing, cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperStygian/pseuds/ReaperStygian
Summary: Why is a crush called a crush? Because when it isn't returned it crushes your heart and soul.Dab and Evan are in love but they both think it's unrequited.





	1. Chapter 1

Why is a crush called a crush? Because when it isn't returned it crushes your heart and soul. Evan smiled slightly at the dark humor, eyes focused softly on the game in his hands. As he died for what felt like the hundredth time, he sighed softly, turning it off before glancing over at his best friend. Dab was in the higher levels and was just going upwards, naturally. He had always been pretty good at games.

Evan had been best friends with Dab since they had been toddlers. Their parents didn't get along too well, and to be honest neither did they at first, but all the starter baby awkwardness didn't last long. Their friendship was weird- they were so different after all. Evan was a quiet moody child, often described as emo by his class. He had really bad social anxiety and depression, and was way overly clingy and blushed a lot. Meanwhile, Dab was outgoing and confident, just like his parents. He always seemed to get into the worst messes, but always came out of it with a smile and a whoop of accomplishment.

Evan would be jealous if he wasn't so hopelessly in love with him.

"Dab?" Evan said after a moment, biting his lip and blushing ever so slightly when Dab trained his gaze on Evan. "Could you uh, maybe help me with this level..?" Dab nodded happily, quickly pulling the phone from Evan's hands. Evan smiled slightly, gazing at Dab, snorting softly as some of his friend's hair whipped him in the face. He could never understand how he just let his hair do what it wanted. It must get in the way all the time.

But it did give him a lot of character, which was better than nothing, he supposed! A slightly dreamy expression washed over Evan's face without knowing it. It was unfair, really. Dab always seemed too good at everything! It was always an adventure with him- "EVAN!" With a small squeak, Evan jumped, connecting eyes with Dab, his own eyes wide. Dab was smiling, though, not upset, making Evan slowly relax. "Are you even paying attention...?" Dab questioned, amused.

"...No." Evan admitted it softly, looking down and blushing darkly. "Sorry....! I got distracted. I swear. Um. Could you explain it again?"

Dab laughed softly, going back to his explanation, Evan inwardly sighing.

Why won't you love me?

~

Dab was sure that this was the worst thing ever. It was so hard to stop himself from squeezing Evan and kissing his cute little face, his checks his forehead his lips, and this added cuteness with all the blushing and shyness made it so much worse. Why did he have to be in an unrequited cycle of love with his best friend?

Crush. Because it crushes you when it's not returned.

Dab finished explaining the level, barely aware of what was passing his lips as he spoke, watching Evan's face instead. How his eyebrows furrowed with confusion and then excitement, how his lips quirked up in a shy smile, and how it eyes widened when Dab passed it back and Evan passed on his first try.

"Told you that you could do it," Dab sung softly, smirking as he returned to his own game.

"It was your explanation that made me able to do it," Evan answered back, glancing up from his game. He died, but didn't seem to care as he gently nudged Dab's shoulder with his own. "Thanks Dab."

"...No problem." He spoke a bit too late, but it was better then nothing, right? "I have to go home now or mom and dad will get worried," Dab said quickly, standing up. "But uh.... I'll see you at school tomorrow, yeah...?"

"Of course." Evan stood up as well and Dab wrapped his arms around him tightly, squeezing his smaller body before letting go, embarrassed. Before Evan could say anything, he stood up and spun on his heel, taking off quickly as well, inwardly sighing.

Why won't you love me?


	2. Chapter 2

Dab entered his house as quiet as possible, glancing around. He couldn't see his parents, so he could only assume that they were in their bedroom. Dab grinned slightly, inwardly cheering. He had been out way later than he was supposed to have been, and he didn't want to face his mom's anger.

She was scary when she was mad.

Dab made sure to still stay silent as he crept towards his room. Just as he reached out to turn the handle, he heard the sound of a throat clearing behind him, making him freeze. Very, very slowly, he turned around, looking up meekly to look his mom in the eyes.

His mom's name was Tabitha. Well she could be childish, fun, and interesting when she was mad or on 'her time of the month' she could be downright terrifying, snappy, loud, and demanding. Even her own husband, Dil, was afraid of her at times.

How was Dab suppose to survive...!?

"Mom, I can explain-"

"Do you know how late it is Dab!" Dab winced, here it was. "I told you to be back hours ago, and what do I get? I understand that you wanted to spend time with Evan, but you could have at least called! Or been truthful to me instead of just- sneaking in behind my back -"

Dab allowed himself to zoon out. Knowing his mom, and trust me, he did, he was aware that this was going to go on for at least twenty minutes... and that there was nothing he could do to stop it. All he could do was wait for it to be over, grab some advil for his headache, and drop into bed.

"Do you understand me?" Tabitha finished twenty minutes later, and Dab nodded. As his mother retreated he did as he had said- grabbed an advil and headed towards his room, falling into his bed with a dull groan. 

Ahh... His head really did hurt... 

Nothing he could do about it though, huh? 

There was a small ding and Dab paused, sitting up and pulling out his phone. It was a notification from Chatters, the texting app he used. Checking who it was from, he smiled a bit.

Evan<3: Dab, are you still up...?

Dab4Life: Yeah, just escaped one of mom's rants. What's up?

Evan<3: Nothing much, just bored.. Can't fall asleep. She wasn't too mad, right?

Dab4Life: Nah, it's fine, she's good... don't worry so much.

Evan<3: Sorry..

Dab4Life: You apologize too much. Hey, Evan, tomorrow after school do you wanna go to the library with me?

Evan<3: You want to go to the library? I'm shocked.

Dab4Life: Hey! I go all the time!

Evan<3: Yeah, because I drag you there...

Dab4Life: So harsh.

Evan<3: I'm currently rolling my eyes.

Dab4Life: Careful. If you roll them too hard they may fall right out of your head.

Evan<3: That's not true!

Dab4Life: So is. Hey, I'm gonna get some sleep now. See you tomorrow!

Evan<3: Yeah.. night Dab.

Dab4Life: Night!!

~

Evan woke up slowly, his alarm clock buzzing angrily in his ear. With a small groan, he turned it off, forcing himself up and out of bed with a tired yawn. He quickly started to get ready for school, getting dressed and brushing his teeth and hair before packing a lunch and making sure to grab all of his homework he had completed the night before.

He didn't want to face his teachers with empty hands.

"Bye mom, bye dad," Evan called out as he left, not receiving a reply. He never did.. With a small sigh he speed up. School wasn't far from where he lived, so it didn't take him long to get there. He entered the tall building, heading towards his locker.

His locker and Dab's locker were right next to each other, luckily, so maybe he could see his friend. Evan normally got to school before Dab did, so he may have to wait just a bit, but he didn't mind waiting.

When he got there, he was surprised to find Dab was already there, though. Not that it was a bad surprise if anything it was a good one. Smiling softly he walked over, leaning against his own locker and looking at his friend. "Hey Dab," Evan greeted, smiling a bit more.

"Hey Evan," Dab replied, his eyes lighting up a bit when he noticed his friend. "We still good for tonight?"

Evan's thoughts traveled back to the night before, when Dab had invited him to go to the library. Despite all his teasing, butterflies had filled his chest and he couldn't stop smiling like a lunatic the rest of the night. "Of course," Evan muttered, glancing down and trying not to blush.

The bell was going to ring soon, making Evan's chest tighten. Evan and Dab didn't have any classes together, to his sadness. They had to wait for nutriation break to hang out, something that seemed to take forever to get there. "I guess I'll see you at our usual spot?" Dab questioned, referring to the place outside, under the tree where they tended to hang out.

Evan nodded, just as the bell rang and they were forced to go different ways.

~

Nutriation break had passed by faster than he had wanted it to, in Evan's eyes. They had met up, but one of Dab's other friends had shown up as well, taking up all of Dab's attention and leaving Evan to chew on his sandwich and think about the meaning of life and his place in the world.

It wasn't fair. Dab had always been the interesting one, with the loud laugh, and the cute smile, and the mysterious background. His house was so weird, and everything around him was magical- once when Evan had been over, he could have sworn he had seen a dirty plate float to the sink by itself, but Dab hadn't even blinked an eye. 

Dab was the kid everyone wanted to be friends with, and Evan was the one who hid behind his hair and blushed and spoke quietly, the one who had no friends.

So the fact that Dab pretty much ignored Evan during lunch wasn't a surprise. But it had hurt. 

So even though nutriation break had passed by quickly, and Evan was forced to leave Dab's side without saying more than five words to him...

the rest of the day passed by much slower.

Because Evan did what he did best: and that was... he worried.

What if Dab didn't want to be his friend anymore? He must notice at some point that there were much better people out there to be friends with and that Evan was just yesterdays trash. Everyone loved Dab, and his parents were so cool and accepting, while Evan was ignored by even his own parents whose marriage was falling apart.

Evan knew his birth was a mistake- his father had told him once, by accident, when he was drunk. They didn't even know why they had him. It had been like they had been possessed the night of his birth.

It wasn't fair.

Evan was yelled at a lot during the last part of the day, because of his dark stares and his depressing aura, and how he ignored the class and the teacher and what he was supposed to be doing in order to sulk instead.

When the day ended he was giving up on the library trip- maybe Dab could bring one of the other kids as well? Like that friend, he had over at NB. What had his name been? Jacob or something? Even his name was cooler than Evan's was.

Evan knew what this was, he always got depressed like this- it was just an annoyance to everyone around him, these moments when he worried and sulked about the point of the universe and maybe everyone was just pretended to like him, even his own best friend, and maybe he would be better off dead...

Evan dragged his feet as he walked over to his locker, trying to look normal as he opened his locker with a shaky grip, a forced smile on his face as he packed his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

After locking his locker backup, Evan turned to wait for Dab- only to squeak and jerk back, as Dab was an inch from his face. "Boo!" Dab cheered, his brightness filling up Evan's life again as if the gray was sucked away and the color returned. "Did I get you?"

"Y-yeah..." Evan muttered, blushing. "Uh... Dab.. I was thinking.." 

"Don't do that, you might hurt yourself." Evan smiled a bit, smile fake and strained at the joke, as he followed Dab with his eyes.

Dab stood by his locker, opening it quickly and grabbing his own stuff, and Evan pulled up the courage to speak again. "I was.. thinking... maybe Jacob should go with you to the library instead of me?"

At his words Dab paused, slowly turning to look at Evan, his eyes slightly wide. Gulping, Evan looked away, face flushing darkly. What was Dab thinking...? Evan was afraid to find out. "Do you.. not want to go with me?" Dab said after a moment, voice unsure.

Evan's eyes widened. "No!" he said quickly, looking back up quickly. "I do..! I just.. think you may have more fun with Jacob-"

Slam. Evan flinched when Dab slammed his locker closed and pulled his bag up over his shoulder, turning to face Evan with fire in his eyes. "I don't want to go with Jacob," Dab snapped, "I want to go with you. Got it?"

Evan nodded quickly, eyes still wide. After a moment Dab rolled his eyes, grabbed Evan's wrist, and pulled him out of the school in the direction of the library.

~

Dab struggled to stop himself from yelling. Yelling wouldn't help Evan and himself. Yelling would make him look crazy. Dab didn't think appearing crazy would be good.

The fact that his best friend, and his crush, thought he wanted to go with anyone else other then he just made him feel sick, though! What had gotten into Evan to make him think that? Dab would never pick anyone over Dab, ever. Only an idiot would...

They entered the library and Dab forced his steps to grow quiet once more. He had pretty much stormed over there, his footsteps loud and angry the entire way, but now that they were there he didn't exactly want to get kicked out, thank you very much.

"Where to?" Dab muttered, voice slightly sarcastic as he turned to face Evan, who was still staring at him with wide eyes. Evan flinched, making Dab's chest feel shrunken and painful. Sighing, he didn't wait for Evan to reply, grabbing his hand- gentle, this time -and pulling him over to the fantasy section.

Ever since they were younger, Evan had always loved anything to do with fantasy. Dragons, kings, princes, princesses, magic, wizards, darkness vs light, prophecies, creatures, all that sort of stuff had always fascinated Dab's younger friend. 

Dab had always been into other stuff, like TV and games- he left all the bookworming to Evan to keep care of. But every once in a while, Dab picked up a book and entered Evan's world.

Moments like that, he could kind of forget it. When you're reading about quests and different lands of magic and darkness and pain and happiness and winning and loosing... you could sort of forget your own world, and your own shitty problems, enjoying someone elses shitty problems instead. 

Dab watched as Evan relaxed, just a little, his own chest just growing even tighter. Something was up, that was clear. As he watched Evan pick a few books, he breathed carefully, trying to figure it out.

What was it? What was wrong with him? What could it be?

Dab knew Evan suffered from.. issues. Anxiety? Depression? Neither term had ever fit really. It was more of a misplacement. Like Evan had always sort of acted like he was in the young universe like it was chaining him down and it was all he wanted to grow wings and fly away. But Dab had always sort of thought that if it ever happened, Evan would take him with him.

Now... he wasn't so sure. 

"Dab?" Dab was ripped from his thoughts, his gaze turned to Evan, who blushed and looked down. "Um... I got all the books I want.."

"Why don't we sit down?" Dab offered, his voice thick and scratchy in his mind. "You can start reading one?" And I can ask you what's going on...

Evan nodded, looking down. Slowly, they walked over to a table, sitting down. Dab looked up, closing his eyes and sinking into thought as Evan slowly cracked open a book.

And time marched on, both of them trying to figure out what to say to each other, neither finding the right words.

~

Evan blinked back tears. Dab was mad at him. They had never fought before, this was a first, and it made him feel sick- he didn't like fighting with Dab... Evan remembered all the time he had hid somewhere in his home, covering his ears and fighting back the tears, trying to block out his parents screaming at each other.

He tried to imagine and fighting like that with Dab, and instantly felt sick.

If a small fight like this felt so bad, how would that kind of figh feel? Why did his parents do it all the time? Did they not love each other, or something....? Why? Why not? Why couldn't they understand how real caring felt, like how he cared for Dab?

Why couldn't he have his happy family?

He couldn't take the silence. "I'm sorry," Evan forced out, dropping the book and looking over at Dab, tears filling his eyes. Dab's eyes snapped open, and he looked towards Evan, frozen in shock at the sight of Evan's tears.

"I-I'm not a-as cool as the others... p-people like J-Jacob, and you're the b-best friend ever Dab! Your parents are s-so happy together, and i-it's like your h-house is full of m-magic..! I can n-never be good e-enough for you! Y-you have so many o-other chocies, people who w-would love t-to talk-" it was hard to breathe, but that words wouldn't stop "-a-and I can n-never understand why y-you would pick me of all t-things.. I'm weird and I s-smell and my s-skin is greasy and my h-hair is dirty, a-and my voice is weird and my f-fashion sense is s-stupid, and I n-never remember t-to-"

Dab leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Evan's.

Evan's heart stopped. His eyes widened, and all words left his head. Who needs English anyway? A tiny whimper passed his lips, and he was suddenly grateful they always sat in the back corner of the library, where no one else was. 

Dab pulled away.

"You're not as cool as the others," Dab muttered. "You're even cooler! I like you, not Jacob. And sure my parents are happy, and my house is cool... but that doesn't matter, and it has nothing to do with you. I would give up my 'cool' house in a second for you! Why would I want others anyways? And... you're not weird! You're amazing, and perfect, I love your fashion sense, and your cute voice!"

Evan stared, eyes wide. His mouth was opening and closing, but nothing was coming out. Dab took in a deep breath, and winked, his voice strong, even though Evan could see how nervous he was. "Be my boyfriend, Evan?"

Evan whimpered, again, feeling pathetic. "Yes," he answered, letting his head fall down to the table. "You stupid idiot..."

Dab's laughter made up for everything, loud and sweet.


End file.
